


5 Times Sam was an Interrupting Moose and the 1 Time Dean Wouldn’t Let Him Be

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel need to use their words, Dean is Trying, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Smut, Interrupting Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean has come to terms with his feelings for Cas. Now he just needs to tell himIt would be easier if his moose of a brother would stop interrupting them
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	5 Times Sam was an Interrupting Moose and the 1 Time Dean Wouldn’t Let Him Be

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural or characters

Okay. He can deal with this. He hunts monster for a living, damnit. He can do this. 

Dean coaches himself through his sudden discovery. Maybe it isn’t exactly sudden. It may have been lingering at the corners of his mind for a long time now. It doesn’t matter though. The point is that Dean loves Cas and he needs to tell him. 

He’s not really sure why this desire has become so forceful, normally his feelings are shoved into the deepest depths of himself. Now he wants to shout from the rooftops that he loves Castiel. 

He’s gotten past his emotional constipation and his stubborn pride, now he just has to tell the angel. 

Apprehension still creeps in on him. His stellar self esteem shows its ugly head. 

Even so he still can’t help his goofy smile. He loves Castiel. 

———1.   
Dean decides to go for simple. Cas and him watch movies together all the time. Whether they are on opposite ends of the couch, in different recliners, or even shoulder to shoulder on Dean’s bed, they both love watching movies together.   
Or more so Dean loves showing Cas movies and Cas loves being shown Dean’s movies. 

Sam doesn’t usually join them, having watched the movies being played a couple thousand times before. That takes care of his moose of a brother. 

It is the perfect plan. Cas and him alone, but not in an unusual way. There would be a lack of pressure and awkwardness. This plan also gave Dean an easy out, not that he is going to take it. 

Throughout The Empire Strikes Back Dean inches his way closer to the entranced angel. He uses the popcorn bowel they are sharing as an excuse to sit closer. 

Yes Cas likes popcorn. Even though it tastes like molecules apparently the texture is satisfying to the angel. Whichever the reason Dean is using it to his advantage. 

Now the credits are rolling and Dean is biting his lip while trying really hard not to stare at Cas. 

Finally, just as the credits are coming to an end, Dean angles his body towards the angel next to him. He clears his throat of the sudden lump that has formed. Unfortunately this attracts Cas’ beautiful blue eyes to him. 

“Cas, buddy-“ maybe don’t call the guy you love buddy when you are professing your love to him. “Cas,” Dean amends, “so I-“

“Oh, great you guys are done.” Sam comes into the Dean cave. “I’ve been dying to watch this documentary. Cas I think you’ll really like it.” 

Sam takes out the Star Wars DVD and slides in his documentary one. He then wedges himself between Dean and Cas with nothing more than a “don’t be a couch hog, Dean”. 

“Dean?” Dean’s mind breaks from it’s panic annoyed state at Cas saying his name. “What were you going to say?”

Cas is looking at him so earnestly. Dean almost wants to say it. The words are in the tip of his tongue. He can’t though, not when his brother is sitting in between them, fiddling with the remote and the popcorn bowl balanced on his lap. 

“I was just wondering how you liked the movie.” Dean spits out. 

“Oh, I liked it. It was much better then Hatchet Man.” Cas states. Was that disappointment that flashed across Cas’ face?

“I’m with you, Cas, Hatchet Man sucks.” Sam says, offering his opinion where it isn’t asked for. 

That’s Dean’s que to go. 

“Well, I’m going to catch my four hours. You nerds enjoy your nerd-fest.” Dean stands and makes his leave. 

“Dude, like you don’t watch documentaries.” Sam calls after him. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.” Then just to spite his brother, “don’t get too attached to that baby penguin!” 

Fine. Dean huffs has he tugs off his cloths in exchange for his pajamas. He would just try again. 

That night he dreams of chasing a pair of blue eyes only to be stopped by a large moose with an afro that wants Dean to make a million dollar donation to save the penguins. 

Moose:1 Dean:0

——-2.   
He needs to subtract his brother from the equation. Not in a terminator way, he just needs Sam to not be in the same building as Cas and Dean. 

So he forms Operation Supply Run. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean walks into the library where the angel is hunching over ancient text, “we’re out of just about everything. Wanna come on a supply run?” 

Please say yes. Please say yes. 

“Of course.” Cas smiles easily and it makes Dean want to sigh in relief. 

“You guys going to town?” Sam comes barreling into the library. “Can you pick me up some spinach, tomatoes, carrots, apples- you know what? How about I just come with?” 

“No!” Dean shouts. “I mean, Cas and I got it.” 

“Dean, last time I asked you to pick me up real food you just bought stuff for you to cook with.” Sam gives him the bitchface and is already grabbing his coat from a library chair. 

“Fine, I’ll pick up your rabbit food, text me a list and we’ll get it.” Dean is desperate. 

“Nah, I’ll just come with. I need some other stuff.” 

“Like what? I can get it!” Dean is trying really hard not to just shove Cas and him into Baby and speed away. 

“Conditioner, Dean.” 

“I can get you the right princess soap, Sammy.” 

“Nope, I don’t trust you since the last time you got me the fruity smelly stuff for kids.” 

Dean doesn’t have a leg to stand on. He can only stare helplessly at the road from behind the wheel as Cas and Sam chatter about Chuck knows what. 

Moose:2 Dean:0 

Awesome. 

———3. 

The next opportunity sneaks up on him. He has put a halt to his mission when a case arose when they got back from their supply run. It only took them three days and now Dean is sitting on his motel bed with Cas about to place a hand to his forehead to heal him. 

“Cas, come on, no.” Dean dodges the hand come if for him. “Heal yourself first.”

“It’s just a couple of scratches, Dean. I’ll heal.” Cas assures him going in for another attempt to heal Dean. 

“Nope,” Dean rolls off the bed away from Cas. “Your entire left eye is swollen shut. Heal yourself first.” 

Cas huffs like Dean is asking him to do the most inconvenient task. He resembles a toddler not getting his way with his mild pout. Dean really wants to kiss that pout. 

Cas closes his eyes and after a few long moments he slowly begins to heal himself. 

When he is done he places his hand on Dean’s forehead. Nothing happens. Cas scowls and closes his eyes. Nothing happens. 

Cas lets out something like a growl that makes Dean weak in the knees and attempts again. 

“Cas,” Dean gently pulls the angel’s hand away from his face, “it’s okay.” 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Cas’ scowl grows deeper before collapsing into a sad acceptance. 

“How about you heal me the old fashion way.” Dean stands and grabs their med kit from the bathroom. 

“I can do that.” Cas says softly. 

The next few minutes are silent. Cas quietly works on stitching Dean’s deeper gashes on his face and arms close. Dean on the other hand is focusing all his attention on not fidgeting or becoming aroused by Cas’ closeness and the firm and steady hand holding his face still while he stitched Dean’s forehead back together. 

Suddenly Dean realizes the situation they are in. 

Sam is out making sure the family of six homocidal ghosts are truly gone. The angel and Dean are alone in the motel room and will mostly likely be for a bit longer. 

“Cas?” Dean says while Cas is placing antibacterial cream on his temple. 

“Sit still, Dean.” Cas huffs, his eyes laser focus on Dean’s injury. 

“I l-“

“Well, job well done. You guys want to hit that bar we passed on the way into town?” Sam enters the room, making Dean jump out of his skin. 

“Yes, Sam.” Cas answers. “A beer sounds great. Let me finish putting Dean’s face back together.” 

Dean huffs in defeat. 

“Stop moving, Dean.” Cas snaps, from the corner of his eye Dean can see the corner of the angel’s mouth quirk up in amusement. 

Moose:3 Dean:0

————4. 

That’s it, Dean is done waiting. Cas is sitting at one of tables in the library. 

Dean stomps up to the angel, he is going to kiss the stupid idiot. Dean is going to kiss him right on the mouth. 

Cas’ eyes look up at him as he approaches. The angel’s face is the picture of confusion. His head tilts and eyes squint just so. Dean allows the adorable picture to fuel his determination. 

Just as Dean reaches Cas, the angel shoots to his feet. They had been close so the sudden movement from the angel sends Dean to the ground. 

Dean lands on his back. The air evacuates his lungs, leaving him gasping air and seeing stars. 

“Dean!” Cas is leaning over him with worry written all over his face. 

“Love you. I love you.” Dean tries to say but only wheezes leave his mouth. 

Cas helps Dean into a chair. He then excuses himself to grab the hunter a glass of water. 

Okay. Okay. Dean tells himself as he forces himself to breath. He can still save this. 

“Sam was in the kitchen. He says there’s a case you guys are going on.” Dean is still going to say what’s been on his mind until Sam comes in. 

“Wheels up in five, Dean.” Sam had his duffle over his shoulder. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Dean sounds pathetic even to his own ears. 

“I’m going to stay and do some more research.” Cas settles himself back in his original chair. 

The word “okay” leaves Deans mouth and suddenly his feet are taking him to his room to pack his duffle. 

Moose:4 Dean:0

————5. 

A week have passed since his last attempt to tell Cas he loves him. They had wrapped up the case in three days and taken two whole days of driving to get there and back. 

When they arrived home Dean sulked in his room. Maybe there’s a reason his attempts haven’t been working out. 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam is in his doorway. “Eileen is in the next town over-“

“Going to see your girlfriend, Sammy?” Dean teases. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam’s face reddens much to Dean’s amusement. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Dean calls. 

“That’s awful advice!” Sam calls back. 

Dean laughs in his bed. Then the situation settles as the bunker door slams shut. 

Sam will be gone until tomorrow. Cas is on a day trip to Iowa to chase a rumor about a book that might help their research. He is supposed to be back late tonight around midnight. 

Looking at the clock Dean has four hours to get ready. 

A plan begins to form. It is a sappy, cheesy, chick-flicky plan, but Cas deserves it and there is no way the obtuse angel could mistake it. 

3.5 hours later. 

Dean is putting the finishing touches on the library. Fairy lights strung along the bookshelves. A bouquet of wild flowers lays on the table for Dean to give to Cas. 

The last thing he has to do was put the soft music on, one of Led Zeppelin’s hits from the cassette tape he had given Cas. 

As he is fiddling with the speaker the bunker door slams open. Dean heart jumps into his throat. 

Cas is early. Dean still doesn’t know what is he going to say. He would just have to improvise. 

Stealing himself, Dean faced the being coming down the stairs. 

The being then falls down the stairs and crashes into a pile at the bottom. 

“Cas!” Dean runs over to the figure. 

Wait. Cas isn’t this tall. Dean turns on the lights to see his crumpled brother. 

“Sam?” Dean notices Sam is laughing. 

“Dean! I fell- down the stairs!” Sam gasps out, Dean is too close to Sam’s face and gets a large whiff of alcohol. 

“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean gathers his brother into a sitting position. “I thought you went out with Eileen.”

“I love Eileen.” Sam sighs out. “We went to a bar and had lots of shots. They were good and she had a lot. Good shots. Good Eileen.”

“Okay, Sammy lets get you up, little brother.” Dean hauls Sam to his feet. 

“Then we had sex in the back of her car.” Sam tries to whisper the word sex but ends up shouting it into his ear.

“Good to hear, I know it’s been awhile.” Dean says. 

“What are the flowers for?” Sam eyes the flowers sitting on the table. “Eileen smells like flowers. She looks like flowers too. I can’t tell her that because then she’ll get mad.”

Dean is grateful he doesn’t have to try to explain the flowers to his drunk brother. He continues to help Sam stumble towards his bedroom. 

“She got mad tonight.” Sam slurs. “She yelled and screamed and I yelled and screamed and it was so loud.” 

“Why was she mad, Sam?” Dean can’t help but ask. 

“I said she shouldn’t hunt alone. It’s danerous. Dangers.” Sam stumbles with his words. 

“Dangerous?” Dean supplies. 

“Yeah. You’re so smart, Deannn!” Sam giggles before stopping again. “I don’t want her to get hurt. I love her soo much. I don’t want her to die. Everyone we love dies.”

“I know, Sammy.” Dean sighs. 

He wrestles his brother out of his boots and into bed. Quickly, Dean leaves for the bathroom to return with a large glass of water, meds, and an old ice cream pail for a vomit bucket. 

“Okay, Sammy, drink up.” Dean holds the glass to his brother’s lips. 

Sam drinks it greedily. Once he’s done Dean refills the glass from the bathroom and sets it on the bedside table. 

“I don’t want her to burn, De.” Sam mumbles as Dean pulls the covers over his brother. “Not like Jess. Not like mom.”

Dean can’t breath. He stumbles out of the room as if he himself is drunk. 

Without thinking he rips off the carefully placed fairy lights. He stomps on the flowers until they are barely recognizable as flowers. 

Just then Cas comes through the heavy metal door. The angel’s shoulders visibly sag in relief under the tan trench coat. 

“Dean?” Cas looks around to the mess he created. 

“It’s nothing, Cas. Glade you’re home.” Dean then flees to his room, leaving behind a confused angel. 

What was he thinking? Cas was too close to him as it was. He’s already died. 

Dean chokes back a sob. He agreed with Sam, he doesn’t want Cas to burn. 

With that thought all the other doubts about the matter flooded into Dean. 

Dean eventually falls into a dreamless sleep aided by the alcohol he drank to get him there. 

———-1. 

Weeks pass, Cas leaves for a mission for heaven. Everyday he’s gone Dean shrinks in on himself even more. 

After that night Sam has yanked them from one case to another. Dean allows it. He needs his brain to focus on something other then the feeling of despair threatening to consume him. 

They’re in bum-fuck Minnesota, chasing down a nest of vampires. It is the fifth case this month and Dean is having trouble keeping the last few weeks straight. Most of the days have been lost to either alcohol and adrenaline. 

Currently Dean is researching for the case while Sam is at the police department. He is sipping a beer while he does it, sighing in defeat at another dead end. 

Dean’s on his feet with his gun drawn at a knock on the door. He creeps up to it and peaks out the peaky hole. 

“Dean, it’s me.” Cas stands on the other side of the door. 

Dean opens it as he puts his gun away. Cas looks just as he always does and Dean stomps down the desire to kiss him. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks. “I thought you were in heaven or Panama or something.”

“Heaven has no more immediate use for me.” Cas side steps Dean and into the room. “Your last text said that you were hunting.”

“I didn’t say where.” Dean grumbles, shutting the door. 

“I’m more than capable of tracking a cell phone, Dean.” Cas begins to page through Dean’s notes. 

“Why didn’t you go back home?” 

“You’ve been distant.” Cas’ eyes find Dean’s. “You two haven’t stopped hunting for a month.” 

“Sam and Eileen had a fight. He’s working through it.” Dean shrugs. 

“You wouldn’t let your brother drown himself in cases unless you wanted them too.” Cas’ gaze is intense and Dean avoids it, the mysterious smudge on the wall is very fascinating. “Dean, is something on your mind?”

Cas is squinting at Dean. 

“I love you.” Dean blurts out. 

He waits for lightning to strike him down or Sam to come barreling into the moment but nothing happens. 

Actually nothing happens. Cas doesn’t say anything. He is still standing there looking at Dean with confusion. 

“Dean, you know I love you and your brother. Over the years I understand that you both love me too.” Cas says, his voice slightly soft. 

“What? No. I don’t love you like that.” Dean scrambles to get his words in order. “I mean you’re family, but I don’t love you like I love Sam.”

“Yes, Dean. I know your brother is the most important thing to you.” Oh, chuck this should not be this hard.

“No-“ Dean’s words stop forming. 

All the speeches he had planned are gone. Words like I miss you so much it hurts when you aren’t around. Your smile makes me think the world isn’t as evil as I think it is. You’re like the angels my mom told me about. I love you so much it scares sometimes because I know I’ll just hurt you. 

Instead of these declarations, Dean, always the man of action, steps forward and more than less shoves his lips on to Cas’. 

They both just stand there for several super intense and awkward moments. Finally Cas begins to kiss him back. That’s the moment Dean melts. 

His hands move from where they had gripped Cas’ coat to loop around the back of his neck. Cas’ hands hold his hips. 

This. This right here. This kiss is better then any one night stand Dean has ever had. 

Cas lets Dean breath. Air seems like such a stupid thing at the moment. Even though their lips broke away, Dean leans his forehead into Cas’. 

“That’s what you meant when you said you don’t love me like Sam.” Cas mumbles. 

Dean lets out a laugh. He’s deliriously happy. His shoulders feel lighter and his stomach unclenches. 

Cas snatches his laugh from his lips by kissing him again. 

Cas’ mouth travels to Dean’s neck when the angel gets tired of waiting for Dean to get his breath back. 

Groaning, Dean throws his head back to give Cas more access. His fingers tug on the dark locks making Cas groan in return. Dean’s cock begins to strain his jeans and he can feel Cas having the same problem. 

The roar of the impala halts Dean’s rocking into Cas’s groin. The angel doesn’t seem to notice and continues leaving a dark hickey on Dean’s collar bone. 

“Nope!” Dean reluctantly pulls away from Cas and lunges across the room towards the door. 

He slides the chain into place just as he hears the car door slam shut. Not this time Sammy. 

Dean walks back over to Cas, who had been looking broken hearted before he realized Dean was locking the door and not running through it. 

Their lips lock again and their hands tangle in each other’s cloths. 

A knock interrupts them. 

“Dean, is Cas there? He said we was dropping by.” Sam’s voice comes through the door as he tries to open it. The chain forces it to only open an inch wide. “Why is the door locked? Dean, are you okay? Dean!”

“We’re fine, Sam!” Dean snaps. “Cas and I are going to have sex, so if you wouldn’t mind...”

There’s silence for a while and Dean would think that his brother had left of the door wasn’t still partially open. 

“What about the case?” Sam calls. 

“The nest is located in an old farm house 2.3 miles north of town. We can get them tonight.” Cas says impatiently. 

“Oh, okay then.” Cas’ fingers are beginning to travel to the waistband of Dean’s jeans. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“That’s great, Sammy, really, but this touchy feely stuff is kinda killing my boner.” Dean says. 

“Yuck, I didn’t need to know that, you jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Dean calls just as the door closes. 

Realizing what he said, Dean turns back to Cas. “We don’t actually have to do anything-“

“I think sex sounds amendable.” Cas says once he pulls away from a deep kiss. 

“Damn right it sounds amenable.” Dean gives him a short kiss. “You’re such a dork.”

Cas then decides that’s enough talking, at least as far as coherent sentences go. 

Moose:5 Dean:1 

And that one win takes the whole game.


End file.
